princeoftennisfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Future
Future (Japanse uitspraak ふゅーちゃー) is het themalied van het eerste seizoen van The Prince of Tennis. Het is gezongen door J-pop artiest HIRO-X en uitgebracht op 5 december 2001. Productie * Zang: Aoki Hiromitsu ( ) * Tekst: Aoki Hiromitsu * Muziek: UZA * Bewerking: ABS faces Songtekst もなきこの で いた の かな まりを げる きあこがれが かな を めて この にシグナルを つよ り していく を に はばたく を してる な いだとしても まだ ぬ へ を えて きたい でこの が あふれ すまま しい を す やかな のように い きで いた いを に に な めた の きも せばまた に るけど つの と き う ちが も に うため を ち すよ に きわたる トキメク を じては くきざみ むメロディ しい に は を げて ち れない しさも りきれるなら き すその を と に きよう え でにじんだ でも まだ ぬ へ を えて きたい でこの が あふれ すまま しい を す やかな のように い きで いた を たい |romaji = Na mo naki kono basho de hiraita shoudou no hana Shizukana hajimari wo tsugeru Osanaki akogare ga tashikana netsu wo motomeru Kono sora ni SIGNAL wo hanatsu yo Kurikaeshite iku hibi wo se ni Habataku shunkan wo sagashiteru Kodokuna negai da to shite mo Mada minu sekai e genkai wo koete yukitai Karadajuu de kono yume ga afuredasu mama Atarashii jidai wo utsusu azayakana asahi no you ni Tsuyoi kagayaki de saita omoi wo mune ni Ashita ni okubyouna mezameta yume no tsuzuki mo Kowaseba mata sora ni kaeru kedo Hitotsu no shinjitsu to mukiau kimochi ga ima mo Kaze ni mau tame iki wo uchikesu yo Machijuu ni hibikiwataru Tokimeku shunkan wo kanjite wa Fukaku kizamikomu MELODY Mabushii mirai ni kodou wa kasokudo wo agete Tachikirenai sabishisa mo furikireru nara Arukidasu sono saki wo kanousei to tomo ni ikiyou Tatoe namida de nijinda esoragoto demo Mada minu sekai e genkai wo koete yukitai Karadajuu de kono yume ga afuredasu mama Atarashii jidai wo utsusu azayakana asahi no you ni Tsuyoi kagayaki de saita mirai wo mitai |vertaling = Een bloem van impulsie, ontluikt in deze plaats zonder naam, vertelt ons over haar vredige oorsprong. Een prille ambitie vraagt om zelfverzekerde drift en stuurt een signaal de hemel in. Ik keer repetitieve dagen de rug toe en zoek een voorbijfladderende moment, al is het een eenzaam verzoek. Ik wil de grenzen overschrijden naar een nog ongeziene wereld; terwijl deze droom mijn hele lichaam blijft overstromen, als de klare ochtendzon die een nieuwe tijd weerspiegelt hou ik de gedachte vast die met een sterke schijn bloeit. En als ik het vervolg van de droom angstig over morgen stuksla, kan ik wel weer de hemel in maar zelfs nu weerhoudt het gevoel dat ik één waarheid onder ogen zie me van de adem om in de wind te dansen. In de hele stad weerklinkt ze, als je het opwindend moment beleeft, de melodie die je niet meer loslaat. Laat ik het ritme opdrijven naar een schitterende toekomst, en, als ik ook van het onlosmakelijk verdriet kan losbreken, leven met de mogelijkheden dat pad te bewandelen, zelfs als het een met tranen vertroebelde wensdroom is. Ik wil de grenzen overschrijden naar een nog ongeziene wereld; terwijl deze droom het hele lichaam blijft overstromen, als de klare ochtendzon die een nieuwe tijd weerspiegelt wil ik de toekomst zien die met een sterke schijn bloeit. }} Bronnen en referenties * http://www.kasi-time.com/item-3183.html en:Future ja:future Categorie:Liedjes